


Twists and Tangles

by FrozenMemories



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, PWP, Smut, s11e18 Hitting for the Cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: No summary warranted, just the boys having some fun after a case.





	Twists and Tangles

    

[Gifset provided by the wonderful MK ](https://bisexualstokes-archive.tumblr.com/post/184162922869/1118-hitting-for-the-cycle-requested-by)

 

“Show me again.” Nick’s eyes narrowed with determination and a hint of amusement as he tossed the tangle of rope back into David’s lap and sunk sideways into the back of the couch.

Twisting the thick strand expertly, David made a show of winding it around his wrists in practiced moves and then pulled at it with his teeth until it drew into the same exact knot they had found on their dead guy the previous day.

“You never cease to impress me,” Nick commented with a salacious smile. David grinned proudly. “What can I say? I have the hands of a magician.” He wriggled his fingers in the air for emphasis. A wicked gleam started to creep into Nick’s eyes. He licked his lips and leaned forward until he was almost cheek to cheek with David.

“You certainly do,” he said, dropping his voice to a lower, raspy tone, “but I’m afraid they’re not of much use right now.”

He spoke close to David’s ear as he took a hold of his tied up wrists and firmly stroked his thumbs across the backs of David’s hands.

David swallowed dryly. Nick’s warm breath tickled his neck and in the blink of an eye the whole atmosphere of the living room changed. He pressed a little closer, trapping the already incapacitated pair of hands between them.

“It’s a good thing you’re not going to need them,” Nick whispered, voice thick with something that made David’s heart beat instantly faster. He wasn’t proud of his weak resolve, but he loved the effect Nick had on him nonetheless.

David let himself be lowered against the cushions, the whole of Nick’s bodyweight holding him down. And then he felt Nick’s tongue slick and hot on his throat. He groaned.

“I guess that means you don’t want to try it yourself again?” he asked weakly, to which Nick only huffed out a small laugh against his skin.

“Oh, I have better ideas for now...” Nick said huskily and continued to lick and kiss all of the sensitive spots along the line of David’s neck.

In response his legs parted autonomously to make room for Nick to stretch out and settle between them, which he did with a purposeful grind.

Tall hands found their way down his sides and grabbed him by the hips, as Nick shuffled around to pull David further down until he lay flat on his back. With fluid motions Nick then guided his bound wrists up above David’s head to make for a more comfortable position. David surrendered himself to whatever the plan was at this point and let his body go limp in his lover’s arms. He bit down a whimper, when Nick grazed the tender skin below his jawline with his teeth and tongue.

Muttering quiet encouragements, David arched into every single touch while Nick went to work the buttons of his shirt open with one hand. The other one pressed gently into the underside of his upper arm, holding him steady in place. Nick seemed to be everywhere, his hands caressing and undressing him and his lips brushing all across David’s neck and throat.

When his shirt hung all the way open he cursed himself for wearing a t-shirt underneath which meant another layer of separation between them, but Nick went to swiftly shove the annoying fabric upward until it bunched up below his armpits. That warm, roaming hand slid across his chest and stopped briefly to tease his nipples on the way. David closed his eyes and savored the sensation. He tried to move his arms, intent on pulling his lover closer, but Nick stopped him by digging his fingers more firmly into his skin.

“Keep them up there,” he breathed somewhere close to David’s mouth. David angled his head until their noses touched, yearning for one of Nick’s all-consuming kisses.

But Nick had other plans. Smiling at his lover’s impatience, he leaned in just close enough for the tip of his tongue to tease David’s lower lip. As soon as he felt David move forward he pulled back with a grin.

“I’m calling the shots here,” he reminded him and David let his head fall back with a groan.

“You keep telling yourself that,” he muttered with a pointed upward roll of his hips that took Nick just a little by surprise. That brought a momentary smirk to David's face, but it faltered as soon as Nick caught his lip between his teeth and started sucking it into his mouth. He really had no self control when it came to this man.

And Nick knew him well enough to know just how to drive him to the edge of crazy. Admittedly, in his case it didn’t take that much. The mere fact that Nick was _with_ him still blew his mind most days.

For someone who would so easily lose his patience at times, Nick could be stoically committed to taking his sweet time when it came to foreplay. And so he made sure to pay meticulous attention to every bit of exposed skin on David’s chest. Alternating between broad licks and sharp nips, he kept challenging his lover’s countenance.

David sucked in a quick breath at the first contact of Nick’s tongue with his nipples. Seemingly unimpressed, Nick kept trailing random patterns across David's chest and ribcage, leaving not an inch of skin unkissed, before he journeyed further down. Ever so _slowly_ he followed the narrow trail of grey with his mouth to where it disappeared into a dark blue pair of briefs.

Momentarily distracted David hissed in pleasant surprise when Nick’s fingers slid the zipper of his jeans down and deliberately brushed against him in the process. The moan that escaped him was low and demanding as he pushed his hips up with a growled curse.

“Just fucking take them off already!” He ground out as he impatiently lifted his hips off the seat. Nick pointedly ignored him. Instead he continued his journey above the barrier of denim. With gentle decisiveness he started to bite into David’s thigh through the thick layer of cotton. David dug his fingers into his own scalp, forcing himself to obediently keep his arms up and out of the way. He would let Nick have it his way – this time.

Strong hands squeezed his butt while Nick's head moved back up this thigh. He felt a whiff of hot breath through the thin fabric of his underwear and bit the insides of his lips in anticipation.

He never knew whether he enjoyed or hated the kind of torture Nick loved to put him through ever so often. He usually started out liking their little games but quickly progressed to despising them when Nick found yet another detour that would lead away from his release.

Eventually though, Nick freed him of his misery by pulling down the restrictive pair of jeans and briefs and let them fall into a heap on the floor. David's upper body was still tangled up in his shirts and he was starting to feel a little too hot for comfort but Nick’s mouth on the lower parts of his body made for a very welcome distraction.

David pressed up into him when Nick’s lips went to the crease of his thigh, kissing unhurriedly down along the inside of his now naked leg. He couldn’t stop the string of curses and comments that spilled from his mouth at Nick’s deliberate avoidance of his aching hardness. He pulled at his hair and gritted his teeth. He was about ready to _beg_ , when Nick finally closed his fingers around him and started a steady rhythm of strokes.  
“Fuck!” He exclaimed and pushed himself further into Nick’s hand.

The rope started to cut uncomfortably into his wrists, reminding him of its presence, but it became easy to ignore once the wet heat of Nick’s mouth wrapped around him and Nick began to work his magic with his lips and tongue.

It took an embarrassingly short handful of seconds for David to tense up and come.

Nick stroked him through the twitches of his climax until he relaxed into the cushions. Then he crawled back up David’s body with a satisfied grin on his face. As soon as he was in reach he loosened the knot and pulled the rope off before dropping gentle kisses upon the reddened marks that circled David’s wrists.

“You okay?” He cradled his lover’s hands against his own chest and put an arm around his shoulders. The question earned him merely a nod in reply. It took a moment for David to find his voice again.

“Damn, I should tie myself up more often,” he muttered breathlessly. Nick just smiled and pulled him close.


End file.
